She's Back
by leah8203
Summary: It has been 7 months. Raven had been buried and dead for 7 months and everyone had moved on besides Jason. When she comes back though, she is reunited with everyone but something is different. She appears to be more social and happy but the one who knows her best might be the only one that can truly save her. Rated T for minor swearing and suggestive themes.


When Jason had first heard the soft rapping of knuckles on his door at three in the morning he thought he imagined it. When he heard it again he knew that something was wrong. If it was any of the Batlings they would have barged in already so whoever it was was actually respecting his boundaries for once.

Jason didn't bother to throw on a shirt, prepared to tell who ever was at the door to fuck off but, as he approached the door and noticed his knick-knacks violently shaking he immediately knew who it was. She had been gone for seven months. She was dead and buried. He attended her funeral and mourned her passing with his and her friends. He ran to the door, hoping this was just a fever dream and she didn't come back to haunt him.

He swung the door open and dropped to his knees as he saw her lithe form standing away from him, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.

"Jason, please don't hate me."

"Little Bird," Jason didn't even recognize his own voice with it shaking so much.

Jason stood back up and grabbed her, dragged her inside and closed the door. He turned her around and scanned her with his eyes. She looked exactly the same way she did hours before he found her body bruised and bloody. How had she survived. When Blood had kidnapped her and attempted to turn her into his bride she killed herself and the rest of the cult knowing it was the only way. She grabbed a blade and stabbed herself through the heart after slaughtering them before Blood could use her.

"Jason, I'm sorry I took so long to come back. I was trapped in Hell, chained to my throne after killing and absorbing my Father and becoming ruler. I almost gave up but, then I remembered our promise. 'Together to the end, forever'." He watched as she fiddled with the tarnished silver band on her left hand. She looked up at him and he saw the untapped power flickering through her amethyst eyes, searching for release.

"Raven," he could barely say her name, afraid it would make her cease to exist. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, damning the consequences. He took her left hand and put it up against his, their rings clicking as they touched.

They stood like that for awhile, their bodies flush against each others, perfect pieces to their own puzzle. Finally Jason took her chin in his right hand, never letting go of her left, and lifted her face until he was staring into her beautiful eyes once again. Then, he closed the space between them by putting his lips on hers. Her lips were salty from the streams of tears streaking her face but, as he deepened the kiss he tasted _her_.

She tasted of tea, shadows and power. He inhaled her never forgotten scent next. Lavender, sweat, and _dirt?_ He broke the kiss to breathe and to see that she was indeed covered in dirt. How hadn't he noticed.

Jason let out a breathy laugh and let her go. "You need to shower, Little Bird."

"No shit, Jason." Raven responded her voice monotone, but a rare smile gracing her features.

"I need to call Dickhead." Jason muttered as Raven walked towards the bathroom, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Richard and Kori both heard the incessant ringing of his phone and chose to ignore it until Kori's phone started to ring. Richard huffed and grabbed the phone, the light from her phone burning his unprepared retinas. Without looking at the caller ID he answered the phone.

"Wha-"

"Dick! She's alive. I don't know how or why but she came back and I don't know what to do! She's in the shower now and I don't want to bombard her with people, but get here quick."

"Jason, Raven is dead. She made a sacrifice and I understand that you were close but you need to calm down."

" _Close?_ Raven and I were _married_. She just recited a part of our vows. Nobody besides Vic knew were married and I would have called him but he would just show up and try to convince me this isn't real. So get your ass out of bed, bring Kori for fucks sake, and help me." Jason hung up after a loud huff.

Richard gaped. They were married. Everyone thought they were close friends but they were married. A sacred bond that even Raven had said she detested on several accounts.

"Kori, we need to go see Jason. Can you fly us, it's only a 10 minute fly for you."

"Sure, Dick. What's going on?"

"I don't even know."

When Kori and Dick made it to the tiny condo that Raven and Jason used to share it was dawn. He didn't even knock as he opened the door to see Jason on the couch with a tiny body huddled in his arms, the body's wet hair being finger combed by Jason.

"Raven, Dick and Kori are here." Jason said lightly to the body, his voice wavering as if he was choking back unshed tears.

'Raven' stood and walked over to the couple. Dick almost collapsed right there. This was Raven, the small soul bond he's had with her for years flaring in her presence. She grabbed them both and hugged them, tears streaking all three faces.

"I'm back."

After she had said those two words, no one said anything. Instead they all sat on the couch and stared at the TV, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Raven broke the silence, "I want to see everyone at the Manor. Could you get everyone to show up? I need to apologize."

"No, you should rest. Or at least tell me how you came back." Jason retorted, the Pit's green rage flaring in his eyes. Raven looked at him and used her empathy to calm him.

"I had been on this plane for two days, a majority of it being used by me digging my way out of my grave. Thank God I wasn't cremated. I want to tell everyone at once so there's no confusion."

"Fine," Jason said, looking at her with love in his eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek, her face flushing when she realized there were other people in the room.

"Ahem, okay." Dick interrupted while Kori giggled lightly in her corner of the couch. "I'll call Bruce in the morning. How about we give the lovebirds some space Kori." He practically dragged Kori out of the condo and away from the soon to be gushy couple on the couch.

A/N: So, I'm dropping all my other stories for now and I think I might continue this one. Raven may seem OOC but there are reasons for this. I've only started shipping Jason and Raven for about two years and I've always wanted to write a story about it but I not a very skilled writer as this and everything else I've ever written have portrayed. I write for fun but I do appreciate criticism and I appreciate every review I get. Also, I apologize if the ending is crap, I wrote this at two in the morning instead of sleeping or doing English homework.


End file.
